


rip debra attempt #69420

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Meteorstuck, The One Where Nothing Happens, The Only Character is Dave Because Karkat Barely Got a Word In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave let's Karkat know that he's picking up on the hints
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	rip debra attempt #69420

DAVE: ive been thinking about trolls and junk  
DAVE: so basically back on earth, there was this weird outdated 60s style documentary that would play species and how they live  
DAVE: humans are like social creatures and theyre supposed to live in a family and it helps with food and clothing and not having a predator tear your butt off and have your ancient cave bloodbros die from it and basically having the beautiful life and friendship and peace and everyone keeps harmony with allegiance to their one great and mighty tribe leader obama  
DAVE: trolls dont do that   
DAVE: its why you guys have the whole not an orgy but kinda is an orgy troll romance   
DAVE: to keep peace because you guys are independent predators and whatever lone wolves even though those I guess travel in packs so it would not make sense to call you a lone wolf  
DAVE: shit do you guys even have wolf  
DAVE: what would be like the troll equivalent  
DAVE: meyerbeasts  
DAVE: steroidbarkbeast  
DAVE: after what you did to my attempt at an apple pie though I mean you've got the fucking seven course table manners of one rip debra attempt #69420   
DAVE: you guys just hangout and thats how you keep the peace   
DAVE: your idea of beautiful 80s style colourful sweater dad wearing family good times or just a really nice person you wanna be around despite them being a complete asshole with zero ability to keep their foot out of their mouth  
DAVE: is just really spending time with that one right and im not about to kill you kinda person.  
KARKAT: IS THERE A POINT TO THIS  
DAVE: i dont know maybe  
KARKAT: DAVE...  
KARKAT: DAVE!  
KARKAT: ...  
KARKAT: ...  
DAVE: hey karkat   
KARKAT:  
DAVE: karkat  
KARKAT:  
DAVE: hey   
KARKAT:  
DAVE: i think  
DAVE: i think i like you too  



End file.
